powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Card King
Card King is one of the Players from Team Brainax. Character History Card King was sent down with an army of Tri Fighters. However the army was attacked by the Beast Monarch Megazord. He dealt his deck over the population which attached themselves to foreheads & caused mass disruption as people with matching cards were repulsed from each other via painful shocks. However, his game was thwarted by Sasha, who discovered that the effect could be negated by defacing the cards before destroying his Card Case. However, the Beast Guardian Rangers were prevented from defeating Card King by the introduction of the Chimera, who was sent to preserve Card King by the Boss at Brainax's request. Then Mira told him to retreat & he obeys to retreat. After the Chimera proved to be an exceptionally intimidating opponent, Card King was allowed to proceed with his second Game in which he trapped people in 4 Choice Boxes that could not be destroy lest their lives be risked while those who attempted to free them were blasted back by the exploding Joker cards which they pulled from the box. While Brent dealt with the Chimera alone, the Animen were able to free everyone by destroying Card King's heart before defeating him. Personality Profile *Token Slot: Left Chest *Game Methods: **First Game Method: Spreading Jack Cards, which causes them to attach to the forehead of a target. When two targets with the same card come into contact with each other, they will be shocked. **Second Game Method: Trapping people in a 4 Choice Box while someone picks a card outside of the box. If the Card is a Heart, the person in the 4CB is released (Otherwise the person picking the card chooses a Joker, it will explode causing the victim to fly back). *Genre: Card games Arsenal *'Jack Cards' :A deck of cards which Card King used in his Game. *'Card Case' :A card case that controls the cards Card King uses in his Game. *'Trump Fan' :A card-themed fan Card King uses in battle which can create strong gusts of wind. *'4 Choice Box' :A box transformed by a Jack Card, which is used to trap a target. The card on the box will detonate if any target picks a Joker card outside the box. Powers & Abilities *'Deal' :An ability that allows Card King to spread cards from his Card Case to various targets to start his game. *'Shuffle' :Allows Card King to control targets that have a card attached to their forehead to shift positions. *'Concentration Combo' :A combo move that activates when two targets that have the same card come into contact with each other, causing them to be shocked. *'Old Maid Combo' :A combo move that will cause a Joker card on the 4 Choice Box to detonate after the target pick a card while the 4 Choice Box has a victim trapped in it. Notes *Card King is the first Player to have two separate Game methods. *As with all Beast Guardians enemies, Card King bears a resemblance to Power Rangers past villains. In his case, his appearance is similar to King Mondo and Altor from Power Rangers Zeo. **His use of a fan as a weapon is a reference to Nayzor from Power Rangers Wild Force, Badpipes from Power Rangers Ninja Steel and Badonna from Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. See Also *Trumpus - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuohger Category:Beast Guardians Category:Power Rangers Beast Guardians Category:Monster Category:Players (Beast Guardians) Category:PR Villains